Song of Time
by Clockworker
Summary: What happens if the Doctor had a son? What would the consequences on time be? Will he fallow his fathers path or go down his own rode? This is the story of the Doctor's son, his adventures and lessons with others you may know. Rated M for swears and over the line insults and jokes.
1. Chapter 1: Songs always have beggings

**Hello everyone, hope you guys like my new series. Please comment on how you think of it thus far and I will try to update this story as much as I can.**

* * *

**Intro**

This is my story of how I died and how I became the new protector of earth. I took the position from my father. You may know him. His song and story has ended. 'Till death we part by either friend or foe…'

**_Chapter 1_**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around and saw the same old stuff in my room (by the way I'm in Ancient Greece in who knows what time period, It's part where Rome is barely starting to fight). It was filled with some weapons. It was wooden room and my roommate Horus was snoring.

He's a '5 "6 man with no beard and average muscles. He had light brown curly hair (Before you ask I'm a 14 and yeas considered a man back then. I was '5 "1 and had black longish hair and hazel eyes.).

I looked out the window and saw that it was almost dawn. I knew it was only few minutes until the Caption will show up for wake up call. Before you make assumptions I'm in the Greek army under King Minas.

I got up and walked over to Horus' bed and tried to wake him up. He turned and said in a gruff voice "Just give me until dawn Laruen."

"It almost dawn and remember what General said?"

"Alright I'm up" he gets up and starts to do his morning exercises which included push-ups and bench pressing his bed. I went back to mine and read a news scroll that's talking about how there's these things called planets in the sky.

Horus looked over to me and says "You're not reading that nonsense are you?"

"Yes I am, and it's not nonsense."

"They're just a bunch of people that don't believe in any of the gods."

"Well I'm starting to believe them."

"Well don't, it's a bunch of lies. There can't be things other than humans, gods and monsters." He said while getting ready to bench-press his bed.

I didn't respond back because I didn't know to believe him or not. It's strange but for the past few weeks I've been having dreams telling me to climb to the top of Mt. Olympus and I've also been hearing faint sounds of drumming.

I was going to read on when the door opened forcefully. I quickly put it back under my bed. Horus and I saw that it was the general and his assistant Icarus. Horus and I then jump into a salute stance. When the sounds of Horus' bed crashing down were over he told us that it was not necessary.

He was a '6 "7 old man with enough muscle to keep him up and fight. He had short brown hair with lines of grey and had a cane with him. As for his assistant; he was about close to 6 feet and he had blond hair in a short cut manner and they were both were wearing some leather armor while me and Horus were wearing linen clothing.

"Horus I need you to head for the medics tent to check on things and Laruen I need you go scout a head to see if the those filthy Romans have found our location."

I forgot to mention that were waiting to fight the Romans, but it's a small fight though. We saluted him again before me and Horus started to change into our armor. When we were both finished we wished each other good luck.

That's when I was almost about to walk out the door I remembered my good luck charm. I ran back to get a small iron looking thing. I guessed it was some sort of pendant.

When I walked out I headed for the cooking area to grab a snack before breakfast. The cooking area is just a big fire with little smoke that the chief cooks the meat and some bread. When I got there his back was turned from the fresh rolls. I could smell them from over a mile. I had to hand it to him. For a smelly guy he really can make good bread. I was able to sneak a roll from him and started out towards the east woods.

I was running/ jogging for probably half an hour. Right before I was about to head back I started to hear some footsteps. I hid behind a bush and waited to see what it was. It was like two Roman soldiers.

I couldn't tell their faces because their helmets were blocking their faces except for their eyes. One had blue eyes while the other had brown eyes. It sounded like they were having an argument.

The one with blue eyes said angrily while pointing his mace at him "Bruce how could you get us this far from the group!?"

Bruce then said "Well how was I to know if there was a Greek hiding in those bushes back there!" while pointing his dagger towards the east.

"Well there weren't and now were going to be late to the ambush at the Greeks camp."

I almost gasped at what the just said. I waited until those two a good few feet away and started to sprint back to camp.

When I was a few feet before making to the camp I saw that most of the tents were on fire. There were loads of weaken comrades and dead enemies, but there starting to outnumber us.

I ran towards the back where the medics tent to find Horus. When I got there I asked the dock if he seen him. He said that "he's probably out there fighting" while mending a soldier. I grabbed one of the solders bow a quiver full of arrows and his dagger. I had to make it in time to make sure Horus wasn't dead.

When I got to the battle I assisted a few soldiers by shooting some enemy soldiers. Once I got closer I saw Horus thrashing his way through the enemies. I was amazed of how much he was able to handle. I then saw some sneaking his way towards his back. I quickly shoot an arrow. I was able pierce through his helmet. Horus turned to see what I did and he gave me thumbs up. I gave one back and ran towards him to help.

When I got to him he said slyly "Finally you showed up."

"I was scouting ahead"

"Good job you did on warning us." He said with a smile. It was his way of a joke.

He stood back to back slashing at enemies. We were doing well until I saw an opportunity to backstab and enemy archer. I ran at him and got my target. I was about to head back until I felt a sharp pain in my back and stomach. I looked down and saw a tip of a sword. I screamed in pain and saw the enemy. It was Bruce.

Horus heard my scream and surprised Bruce. Horus grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground. There he laid dead and soon I would join him. Horus picked me up and headed for the medics tent while pulling the sward out. When we were half way I told him to stop.

He stopped and "Laruen, we need to get you to the medic."

"No old friend," I said placing a hand on his shoulder "my time has come, it's time for me to go to Elysian."

"No, I'm letting you die!"

"Horus, I never asked you to do anything for me but now you must obey."

"Fine," he said while putting me down on the ground. "May you end in Elysian and I pray Charon lets you on the fiery." He ran back to the battle and I could have sworn he was crying on the way back.

When I was awaiting for my time to end I started to hear whispering and the sound of drums. I looked around but there weren't any drums. I reached into my armor and toke out my pendant. I then realized the sounds of drums and whispers were coming from it. I opened it without thinking and saw golden wisps and small arrows in the pendant. I breathed it in and my vision went white.

I started to remember my father and my past. I remembered so many faces and amazing things, but also so many evil and scary things. It was all just flashing of images and then it stop on my father.

He had longish ginger hair. He had no scares of any kind on his face. I couldn't tell his eye color because it kept changing. He was wearing a suit that was blue with a green tie. He had dress slacks and some wired shoes.

He looked into my eyes and said emotionally "Go up Mt. Olympus to find it."

After his words my vision came back and I was back on the ground in my armor. I look down and saw that the hole in my stomach was gone. I started to hear drums again and heard it coming from my chest. I placed a hand on my right side of my chest and felt another heart. I looked into a clear puddle of my blood and saw that I still had my face. I got up and started to head off towards the north until I remembered the battle going on.

I looked at the battle and went on instincts. I kept walking forward dogging every arrow and slash that came before me. I knew I couldn't stop until I make it to the enemy general. I was half way to him. He basically had the same uniform of armor like all the other Romans except that his feather thing on his helmet was yellow. I kept walking towards with arrows on my left arm and some cuts that quickly healed. When I was a few feet from him I yelled "General of the Romans! I seek your attention as well as your solders!"

Once I finished everyone stopped what they were doing. I then cleared my throat and said "You must leave now or you will regret it."

This is when he started to laugh at my threat. I waited for a moment until he was finished. Before I was able to say anything he said "Now why should I listen to an enemy scout?"

"Because you're not dealing with any scout. Think about it, I _walked_ the way here from one side of the battle field to another. Your solders couldn't even touch me. Even for the ones that did, did not harm me. Do I look like I have any injury's beside these arrows." I said while pulling them out without making a sign of pain.

"I...I..." said the enemy general. You could really tell if he was either scared of confused.

"Now let me tell you one more thing," I said while slowly walking towards. "Your options are to stay and deal with me or _run_ away."

"Run?" He said a bit confused as if he never heard that word.

"In other words _retreat_. You don't want to deal with me. I will kill every one last man you control. You'll be the last to go; you will die not being a hero and won't make it to Elysian but to the fields of punishment. So I will tell you again," I was able to get close enough to him to whisper this last word "_Run_."

When I backed up I looked behind me and saw all the enemy soldiers that were there started to run towards the east. I looked back at the general. He had a scared expression on his face, so to make him retreat I yelled "_Run_!"

After that he started to back up and started to run back to his soldiers. Before I was able to turn around I was picked up by Horus and he gave me a deadly man hug. When he finally let go he said "That was amazing!"

The rest of my comrades then came and started to cheer my name. After about a moment of celebrating our General came and said "Well done Laruen, I would have never thought a scout like you would do something this impressing."

"Thanks, I think"

That's when Icarus started to say "You should be honored you ungrateful little-"

"Shut up you mouse." Said a comrade

Surprisingly the comment worked. We all headed to the cooking area to have breakfast when the Horus pulled me away and asked me about my hole that was supposed to be in my stomach. I told him that I was probably blessed by Apollo.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sirens

It took a few hours until the others were drunk enough from the little celebration for me to slip away and leave. I escaped with several rolls and left imminently for Mount Olympus. It didn't take me long since I 'barrowed' a horse.

When I was a small distance away from the foot of the great mountain I felt a surge of pain coming from my chest. The pain caused me to fall off the horse and scare it off. It left me for what many would think dead but I got up.

I had one fist clenched on my closed wound on my stomach and the other helped me climb. I struggled to climb up the first few feet but I started to get the hang of using one arm, good thing I had the roll in my satchel.

I continued to climb up a mile until I stopped to eat a roll. It helped my wound somewhat but not much. I ignored the pain as I head back up the mountain, not even seeing the peak.

I climbed another mile until I started to hear a steady drum beat. I ignored it as I continued to climb, the air starting to show signs of thinning.

I continued to climb for another four miles and stopped to eat the rest of my rolls. It was past noon and I wasn't hungry yet but I needed to keep myself fuelled. When I finished I clapped off the dust off my legs and saw my hands starting to glow a faint gold. I held back a swore as I went back to climbing at a now faster pace.

The air was now thin when I was finished climbing who knows how many miles. I lost track when the sun showed that it was about a quarter past six. I was starting to slow down and gasping for more air than usual.

I pushed through it and continued. The faint glow of gold was getting brighter so I picked up the pace. If I don't make it I could cause an energy surge that could either destroy this mountain and kill some people and change history or send out a signal to an alien race that can use me for an energy source.

I kept climbing until the sun was almost gone. I couldn't see the bottom of the mountain but I could see the peak. The glow was now bright and I was growing weak, the air was too thin for anything to survive but I was still kicking.

I grunted, feeling my hearts starting to beat a bit slower and my legs and arms growing numb. I ignored it and started to drift off. I slapped myself with one free hand and woke myself up. I shook my head and the dust from my hair flew into the air. I looked up and climbed, not stopping for anything.

I stretched out a hand over the edge of the flat area at the top and carried myself up. I bent over when I had two feet on the flat ground are. I felt like I would throw up and I did, but instead of stomach acid and maybe rolls all that came out was a puff of golden mist.

I sighed as I looked up and saw what was in front of me. Of course being raised by Greeks we would expect to see the gates of Olympus but all I saw was just a blue wooden box that said "Police Box."

I walked towards it and pushed open the doors. They open freely and with a creak. I stumbled in and saw coral a coral like structures around the walls and a glass tube in the middle of the big area connected to a small area that held a disk like counter. It had button and knobs that one of my old teachers –he was a philosopher- and he kept talking about gears, levers and knobs.

I walked towards the panel and touched it. It started to glow a light green and a life image of my father in the same clothing from the vision. I stared at it confused and he spoke in a uncommon accent "Hello, hello, ah yes it's working."

Its blank expression changed into a happy smile and it continued "Oh good. Hm okay, son if you're hearing or seeing or whichever then you made it and that it's time for you to leave your time period and take over my cause. I'm leaving you the Tardis and everything within it. Only reason why I'm doing this is well… I was told my death will come upon four knocks and I wanted to make sure before I regenerate that I would leave something for you and not forget. You must have a lot of questions right now and possibly be regenerating as well. But after your regeneration you must go to the library and do your studies. The books have knowledge that you will need. Second when you're finished you can chose what you want to do then. I have no control over your dissection. Good bye son."

I stared at the image, its expression growing sad and disappearing. I started to tear up myself but stopped when I felt an urge of pain coming from my torso. I keep myself up as I saw the golden glow turn extremely bright.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the regeneration to begin but to my surprise the glowing stopped. I stared at my hands, now giving off a dull glow, confusion written all over my face.

My ears started to ring; the ringing started to sound like people, laughing at me… wait a second that is laughter.

I turned around and saw small white whips, all of them laughing and pointing at me. I lunge at them, my warrior instincts kicked in, but they disappeared.

The laughter kept going until they I heard them now coming from the front of the cancel thing. There was a piano (how did I know that?) and a white wisp taking form of a human.

It became solid and I couldn't see its face. All I saw was a woman in a white dress and long black hair, playing the piano. The music she made was eerie and horrifying to me.

She kept playing for several scales until she started to sing "It is returning from the dark. Son of the Doctor, you will meet your mark. Your father's story is gone so don't cry, when you hear me knock four times."

The music picked up and I heard it change into a strange noise. I covered my ears, the beat coming from the music sounded like my hearts beat.

Another figure started to forum from the wisps. It toke forum of a young man with pale skin, short blonde hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a tuxedo (the hell is a tuxedo?).

He walked towards me and sang "You're going to regenerate, some new man saunters away. No time for games tonight we fight, for the fate of all mankind."

I was confused and yelled "What do you mean!?"

The women picked up the music in a faster pace and I heard other voices. There were two others; childish men. They were laughing and one said "My, my, son of the Doctor? That title is too long."

The other said "Yes, yes it is. Why not just New Doctor or Doctor?"

"Yes, perfect!"

The two started to chant "New Doctor, New Doctor, New Doctor!" I was growing annoyed of them and screamed "Stop this!"

The music continued and the man sang again "The Timelords returning, the earth will be burning. The One Caster Star is a trap for the Mistress. The Doctor is dying, the Doctor is dying."

I stood up, ready to hit the man. I charged at him and he disappeared as I went through him and he reappeared behind me singing "Trina will be by your side, she will always save your life, hold on now not long to wait, till they bring back Gallifrey. They will sing you to your sleep."

He motion his hands to four other wisp forming into human shapes and sang the same lines he sang before but in a high octave "The Timelords returning, the earth will be burning. The One Caster Star is a trap for the Mistress. The Doctor is dying, the Doctor is dying."

My vision was spinning. I toke a hold of one of the railings and yelled "Who are you!?"

A small wisp came towards me and said in a child's voice "We are the Sirens. Brothers of the Silence. We are obligated to assist and stop you."

"What?" was all that escaped my lips as the wisp disappeared and the music was slowing down.

The woman began to sing again "Just one more thing before you go, you'll be getting a reward. Back in time for those you'll know; Martha, Donna, Jack and Rose."

Those names, they seem familiar somehow. I couldn't put on finger on it but I know them. I shook my head, shaking off the drowsiness and getting back up just to hear the man sing again but in a hush tone.

"The Timelords returning. The earth will be burning. The One Caster Star is a trap for the Mistress," that's when the music picked up even faster than before "The Timelords returning, the earth will be burning! The One Caster Star is a trap for the Mistress! The Doctor is dying, the Doctor is dying! The Doctor is dying, the Doctor is dying!"

I stared at him and yelled "I am not leaving, not now, not ever. I want you and all your wisps out of my TARDIS, NOW!" I don't even know why I said that word. I don't even know what it means, but they have no right to be in it. According to my father it is mine now meaning it's my property and these things aren't my guests.

"REGENERATE!" The man shouted angrily and in a high pitch. Guess that's why their called the sirens.

But as he was yelling/singing it the other wisp started to chant "Eht Eno Retsac Rats si a part rof eht Ssertsim!"

I screamed along, the golden glow was back, now brighter than it ever was. I kept screaming but I was able to hear the man yell/singing "THANK YOU, REGENERA-A-A-A-T!" It sounded as if his voice was shattering.

I lost my vision, hearing myself scream and the music and singing dying out. I kept screaming until I gained my vision. I looked down at my hands and saw they were paler. I stared at them and saw my toes though my open shoes; they weren't cut or scared but they were clean and paler too. I ran a hand through my hair and felt that it was longer.

I quickly checked the glass and saw a faint reflection of myself. I was paler, I had dark brown hair, and my eyes were now a dark shade of brown. My scares were gone and I looked ridiculous in my armor.

I chuckled a bit and heard my voice changed. It was a tad deeper and I had a different accent that was much like my fathers.

I rain my hand through my longish hair one last time before looking back and saw a doorway leading to a room. I stare at the area for a little while and said to myself "Time for my studies."

* * *

**Hay guys, hope you like this chapter and such. Please leave a comment on how you think the story's going and give any helpful advice on it or what you want to see happen next. I really enjoy writing this series and I want to know if you guys are too, so see yeah later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Time Lord Victorious

15 years. It's been 15 years since I found the Tardis and the Sirens. I spent eight years in the library and that was it. I just studied for eight years. No sleep, food or anything. I only got my exercise from the nine and tenth year when I found books on mechanics, so I got busy.

I made my own sonic screwdriver. I looked into the designs my father had and made modifications. My sonic is the standard 6" and scan-able options. But instead of the normal blue or green light I went for crimson. Unlike my father but then again I'm not him.

I also changed my clothing. I spent ten years in the same armor and didn't realized it, so I explored and found a nice dark blue trench coat, a dark gray suit with some black dress slacks, a nice crimson tie and these odd dark blue sneakers. I trimmed my hair so it was like my original untamed black but instead of a brown shade.

Now for the final five years I spent reading, studying and understanding the laws of time. I now know not to medal too much and I now know the time locked areas, the fixed point in times.

So now I'm at the control panel, flipping switches and knobs, deciding where to go first. I decided to go to the year 2987, to at least see how the human race is doing after all. I didn't put any specify location or other points in the year.

As I waited for the Tardis to still itself I walked towards the doors. I was pretty excited to see something other than ancient Greece. As the Tardis came to a still I opened the doors and toke one step, that step I regretted the second after.

I fell in water and quickly swam up and pulled myself back onto the Tardis. I was wet as I got up and saw why. I was in the middle of a fucking ocean. I looked around and saw some glaciers. I'd say maybe that I'm in the Antarctic Ocean.

I pushed the side of the Tardis doors and the Tardis started to bob and turned around. I was hoping for some better scenery but I got gun to my face instead, held by a white skinny man in a light blue jumpsuit covering the rest of his body and hair.

He looked directly at me and said "You are under arrest for trespassing over privet property."

I looked pass him and saw a giant sea port area. Biome domes surrounded it with a hub in the center. I looked back the man, seeing he means business and I mumbled "Barely one minute and I'm already in trouble." My father must be proud now.

…

Long story short; he toke me on a dingy to the port. He didn't bother to take my Tardis or question me about it. He did however give me a towel to dry off. Anyway, he toke me to his captain inside the port and I had to say it was impressive.

It was white plastered and had a nice warm air. Their technology was very advanced for the year so it means this is government technology. Everything else seemed dull and unimportant though with doors leading to the biome domes.

He toke me two his leader; a 47 year old brown haired woman. She was in a brown blouse and had also had a jumpsuit but it was bottoms and white like everything else.

There were other crew members too. There was another guy with light brown hair. He was in light green T-shirt with black pants. He had shoes that matched his white gloves that were controllers for a sub boat outside. We passed it on the way in and I had to say it is impressive.

Then there was another man. He had a military style buzz cut and had dark brown pant and shirt. He had combat boots and also had a gun strapped to his side.

I could tell there was other crew members since well, the place is far too large for the four of them to monitor. Though I didn't have much time to think about it some more cause the leader had a gun pointed at my face.

She spoke in a cold voice and an expression to match "State your name, rank and purpose here."

I couldn't really think of a name other than my father's and as for rank it had to be a Doctor. So I decided to say "Doctor, Doctor and fun."

I swear that would deserve a smack or something but to my surprise she didn't so anything but ask "Who sent you here?"

That's when the Mr. Buzz-Cut said "Bet the Japanese sent 'em," Oh look, he's German. What a surprise. "They were ahead of us in the volcanic regions, could be sending more our way to kick our asses even more."

She shook her head and said "No, can't be."

I was going to speak and explain all of this but that's when three other crew members walked in. The first was a woman; she had blond hair tied in a long ponytail, she had the same clothing style of the captain since she was wearing a red blouse on the top and a red jumpsuit bottoms. She was white like all of them.

The next was also a woman; she had short black hair and had a gray blouse and black pants. She looked to be somewhere close to the equator since she was actually tanned. She was holding the last crew member's hand in her left.

The last one was a guy; he had black cut hair and wore his jumpsuit bottoms that matched his gray T-shirt. He looked to be maybe Portuguese or Polish. I'm not the best really to tell of someone's race before they speak.

The blonde one stepped forward of the two and said "Captain Mabel, is this the prisoner?"

That's when it hit me. I started to think out loud and said "Oh, you're the famous Captain Sara Mabel, in charge of the E.C.S project; Extreme Cold Salvation!"

I looked over to Mr. Buzz cut and said "And your Güta Eskabiz; second in command!"

I then looked to the sub-guy and said "Your Ronald Dowels; mechanic and engineer of the team!"

Then I turned around to the guy that got me here "Darnel Tomes Teasel; marine biologist of the team!"

I turned to the three and said in the order they walked in "Calare Samos, Yuri Florin and Arnold Rosacea; Medic, astrologist and archeologist!"

"Enough of the introductions," said Güta "tell us, why you are here."

I looked at all them, still excited. These are famous scientists to the human race! They inspired hundreds of people to continue the E.C.S project only cause of their deaths. They died though, here. In the exact same port and day.

I quickly see one of their computer monitors and saw the date; December 22, 2987. This is the day when the port is explodes due to the tectonic plates crashing into each other causing an earthquake. This is a fix point in time. I have to leave now.

I quickly shacked his hand and said "I have to go, but it's been a real honor, truly."

He was confused as I shacked it and everyone else's. They were all confused as I headed for the exit and said "Really has been an honor."

I was about to go through the door until Mabel said "Doctor, what are you talking about?"

I turned to her and said "I have to go. I can't stay here;" I quickly added "No I'm not from the Japanese or any government."

I was about to go until I heard Ronald say "Captain, we got trouble in the lab; its lose."

"What do you mean it's lose? Doctor you're staying; Güta make sure he doesn't leave." She said as she went to he monitor Ronald was looking at.

I saw her bit her lower lip and said "Doctor with me, you too Arnold."

"But Ma'am." Güta was starting to argue but Mabel said "He is coming with me and that's an order."

He was silent as I walked past him and fallowed her and Arnold. I sighed, knowing this was all trouble. I have to get out of here in less than five hours. That's when it'll get dark and there won't be any sun for another six months and the explosion.

I fallowed the two down a small hallway and into a lab. I had to say it was the most unimpressive room. It was all standard technology from the mid-2000 and is behind on the new ones their supposed to have.

We walked past several tables until Mabel asked "So then Doctor, what bring you here?"

"Just traveling, nothing in particular really." I told her.

She looked back over to be and asked "How did you know all of us and the project? It's not supposed to be known to the public until we finished."

I shrugged and said "Rumors."

I could she didn't buy it. Good thing for me that we made it to the end of the lab. It was just an observatory. On the other side were an iron table and a man in a parka.

I could tell something was wrong with him. He wasn't responding to use but at a block of ice that was hallowed. It was dripping and there were tools next to it. Tools that could open a 5 foot thick block of ice.

Mabel went towards the door and tried to open but as she got close the parka man charged at her. That's when I knew he defiantly wasn't human. His mouth was covered in ice and there his teeth were too sharp for humans. His eyes were completely blue and his pupils were no bigger than a pencil dot.

It scared Mabel and Arnold. I just stood there, staring at it. I know what it is since I've read something similar. It's the relative parasite in the water on Mars. Instead of water and invisible until in a host it's a solid and ice. Its form is like a pink blob that's nothing but fat and acid. Make contact with either it, its water or ice and you'll be like the poor fellow.

I push myself in front of the two and sonic the door shut, enforcing the locks. The thing then looks at me and I stare back, not showing fear.

Mabel was the first to speak and ask "What is that thing?"

"Ever heard of The Water of Mars?" I asked, not leaving the thing out of my sight.

"Yes."

"It's exactly it but solid and ice like. The parasite is nothing but fat and acid; human body and other mammals are perfect hosts. Seems like the core of the North and South poles harbor them."

She got in front of me and pulled out a communicator and said "Güta, get Ron to start up the emergency escape sub. I then want you to come here now."

The thing then just smiles as Güta said "Roger Ma'am."

Several minutes pasted until he showed up. He stared at the thing for another few minutes before asking "What is that thing?"

"It was Kenny." Said Arnold; sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

"Damn." He said looking at it. He keeps staring until he said "What do you want?"

It doesn't respond until it struck me. I stared at it again and said "Loȑȑukan laouchansach kocalaouchalo sighzascu kocacharoclo."

It looked at me and spoke like ice cracking "Kocaȑȑu kocacharoclo kanchansaȑȑu!"

"W-what did it say? What did you tell it?" Güta said, getting scared.

"I spoke in an old language. I just repeated your question and it said 'We want life.'" I looked over to him.

"But why? It's already alive." Arnold asked.

I shooked my head and said "No, it's a parasite; they just more and more until they die with it."

It stared at me, as if wanting to say something but didn't. It then looked over to Mabel and placed a hand on the glass. It started to freeze it ice was forming around it.

Oh no, this is bad. I looked over to them and said "Where did Kenny find the ice?"

"Near our water supply," said Arnold "It was hunk of ice encasing a pink blob and hitting the pipe."

I looked over to Mabel and said "Show me."

She nodded and said "Arnold, start up the camera's here and head back to the hub, Güta you help with the emergency sub and when it's finished start it up."

They nodded and went off to their work. I fallowed Mabel out of the lab and past a different hallway. On the way she asked "How do you know all this?"

"I read." I told her, not truly lying.

She stared back at me and said "You don't act like a coward and yet you want to leave this place as fast as you can."

I nodded and said "I can't be here."

"Well why not?"

I could tell her. My father told loads of people. Surely this is alright. I coughed and said "I'm not human. I'm a Timelord; gate keepers of time and I'm the last one. They all died and this time zone is a fixed point. I'm already doing too much medaling."

She stopped and stared at me. I saw fear, confusion and doubt in her eyes. It was a few moment and said "How is this a fixed point? Nothing is written in stone."

"You and your crew are supposed to die here, this exact day and in," I quickly checked the watch I had in my pocket. I only have an hour left "an hour until this place explodes. All your deaths inspire other scientists to complete your unfinished work and enhance the human race."

She was frozen in place now. She would blink or move, probably trying to rap her head around it. It was several minutes until she said "Okay then Doctor, then we have to solve this in 50 minutes."

I half smiled and started running with her, down the hall and entered the engine room. It looked like a docking area for ships but really it was for glaciers. That's how the ice block made it to them.

I looked down at their pipes and saw ice forming around it with pink dots. I held back a swear and told her "Their already in the water. Tell the crew not to drink it or even touch it, not one drop. Anything they find pink they can't touch it either and not to get close to it. Just one touch or drop and they'll turn like Kenny."

She nodded and told the others on her communicator. I went over to a monitor they had near the edge and started to look through the piping's accesses. It goes through the whole port and it just started to pump things.

"Shit." I let that swear out as I shut it off and said "Were getting back to the hub."

She nodded and fallowed. I have to get out of here now. There's only twenty minutes left and they have to die. I can't be medaling anymore.

When I opened the doors I saw everyone carrying boxes and supplies. Mabel got in front of me and said "I'm going to need a suit for the Doctor and you all to hurry."

Arnold came over with a black diving suit and said "This is the only spare."

I nodded and slipped it on as Mabel went to the control and said "There's a spare escape dingy through that door."

She pointed towards a vault like door. I nodded, the suit was on now and I walked towards it. I looked back to her as I was at the foot of it. I saw tears starting to form as she pushed some buttons.

I kept my face strait as I walked through the door and onto the dingy. She forgot to mention it wasn't a rowing one but motorized.

I get on and started it up, leaving and headed for my Tardis. I didn't look back as I heard them saying through the communication link on the dash of the dingy "Calare, let's go!"

I heard her crying and something closing. The crying continued and a new voice was playing. It was a little girl's voice saying "Hi sis! Mommy told me why you can't come home for Christmas this year again. I'm not sad but I do miss you, please come home soon and when you do we could play again."

I heard her cry louder and it stopped for a second. She started to scream now and it turned into grunts and ice cracking. I tried to make the dingy go fast but it would, it kept going five miles.

That's Mabel's voice could be heard again and she said "Ron, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Capt. I slipped up. I slipped on the ice and touched it. My hands are covered in pink goop. You need to go."

That's when I heard doors being shut and Ronald grunting in pain. It continued until it changed into ice cracking.

A moment later and Mabel yelled "Güta what are you doing!? Open the doors!"

I heard him grunt and said "I'm sorry Ma'am. I can't do that, like you said 'no contact to the pink.' I can't risk the earth. Just know I hated this job but liked you guys." I heard the clicking of a glass case and he said "See you in hell."

That's when half of the port exploded. It flipped my dingy and I was in the water again. I got myself back on and I stared at the flames of the port. Screams could be heard from both it and the communicator in on the dingy.

I started at it some more. I wasn't able to move, not from the ice cold water but because I was at war with myself. I wanted to help them but I can't. I started to breath heavy until I heard the sounds of drums again and my own words echoing "I'm the last of them, their all dead." And my father's when as I was a child "Were the last ones, they all died. There isn't any more of us."

I got back on the dingy and headed for the port. I made my decision to save them. I pulled out my sonic out of my suit and used it to speed up the dingy. It was now going at a steady 50 miles.

I drive into a hole not covered in metal parts, ice or fire and get off on a railing. I tossed the helmet into a thin layer of ice and jump through the hole.

I get up and run down the hallway. I made a few turns, dodging water and ice and the occasional moving blob and made it to the storage area where they were hiding.

There were holes leaking in water. They tried to cover them up it wasn't working. I grabbed a fire extinguisher and yelled cheerfully "What are you all doing!? We got a port to save!"

Mabel stares at me like a mad man as I toss the extinguisher to Arnold and said "Arnold my boy spray this at the holes. Yuri I want you to send a distress signal now."

Arnold caught it started to spray the holes as Yuri went to a monitor and tried to make a distressed call. I grinned as I turned to Mabel, she was still confused and asked "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Saving you," I said as I went to another monitor and said "And to get rid of the parasites. Their still a threat and need to be stopped."

She walks over to me and said "But the laws of time."

I looked over to her and said "No, I just realized something. I'm the last one meaning there is no one to go against me. I can rewrite the laws and there is no one to stop me."

I go back to the monitor until it sparked from the water in the wires and I yelled in frustration. I ran a hand through my hair as Yuri said "No signal."

I yelled again and said "No, no, no!"

Mabel went to me and said "Doctor, there still laws you can't rewrite them."

"Yes I can!" I yelled "I am the last one and there still isn't anyone to stop me! The laws of time are mine to control, AND THEY WILL OBEY ME!" I yelled the last part into the ceiling and the place shocked.

I fell and picked myself up and went back to the entrance and saw water leaking from the ceiling and ice forming on the walls and floor, coming for us. I run back to them and said "Come on, what do we have? They have water and ice. We have… ELECTRICITY AND HEAT!"

I went to the panel Yuri had and said "If we crank up the heat the ice will melt and the goop will burn. The water will evaporate and disappear."

I went into the ports mainframe and cranked up the heat. I heard the ice melting and boiling sounds. I pointed my sonic towards the entrance and the doors closed it so the water wouldn't leak in.

Mabel went over to me again and said "You'll die here too."

I shocked my head as I tried to crank up the heat some more and said "No I won't. My death is to come when she knocks four times and I'm not hearing anyone knocking!"

I turned towards the door, the parasite Calare was knocking hard on the door; once, twice, third. I quickly went back to the monitor and yelled "Three knocks is all you're going to get!"

I cranked up the electricity at the door and she yelled in pain before exploding into organs and pink goop. I went back to the ports heating system and cranked it up all the way.

I started to sweat as I left the monitor and pulled out my sonic again. I pointed towards one of the wall that faced where my Tardis was. It would take some time before it would come but I had time.

I then heard beeping and turned around. Mabel turned on the self-destruct of the port. I looked at her and she said "It has to be done."

I sneered and cranked up my sonic, I only have fifty seconds. I heard Yuri crying and Arnold trying to comfort her. Mabel was still quite as my sonic started to spark.

I kept a hold of it and heard crashes. It was several seconds until the Tardis crashed in, its doors faced us and the doors opened.

"All aboard that's going ashore!" I yelled as I put my sonic away.

Arnold grabbed Yuri by the hand and Mabel by her arm. I fallowed them in and closed the doors. I ran to the council and made a course for anywhere but here.

I heard explosions outside as the Tardis started up. I was breathing heavily, smiling from victory and the Tardis rocked violently as it landed. Granit I did pulled it towards here and didn't give it time to cool.

I walked out with the suit off and the fallowing me. It was snowing and the three noticed. Mabel was the first to say "This is my neighborhood."

I nodded and said while grinning "Yup."

Yuri started to freak out and said "It's like what my great-grandmother said 'it's bigger on the inside.'" She started to run off, both confused and scared.

That sentence confused me too. I don't recall my father's logs mentioning a Florin. Arnold started to run after her and I smiled at Mabel.

She looked at me like I just hit her and said "You should have left us to die."

I shocked my head and said "That was what I was supposed to do, but not anymore."

She stared at me and said "You can't do that."

"I just did, I decide these things now," I told her coldly "I'm now the Timelord Victorious. Just like my father."

She stared at me and said angrily "That's wrong!"

"Still something for me to decide," I switched to a warmly expression and said "But now your home, you can go to your family for Christmas."

She stared at me as she walked away. I smiled some more, I saved them and stopped the Parasites of the Poles.

I faced the doors of the Tardis and as I walked in I heard a gunshot. I turned around and saw a door of a house half open, Mabel's house.

My eyes widen. I can't believe it, I caused someone's death. This shouldn't freak me out. I killed people before in ancient Greece, I killed a Pole Parasite. Why is this affecting me?

I lean against one of the doors and saw the same woman 15 years ago. I fall to my knees and yelled "Is it time!?...What's going on!?"

She wiggled her finger, a sign of no and disappeared. I clenched my stomach, the same place that the old sword pierced through me caused me to regenerate.

The name the man sang rang in my head "Trina."

I got up and went to the conceal. I started to tear up and said "Voice activation on."

There was a beep and I said "Play me fathers last recording, anything that was directed to me."

A hologram appeared at my side, it was my father for sure but he looked different. He had light brown hair bunched up, a red bow tie, suspenders, a brown coat and dress pants.

I looked at him as he said "Recording from 50 years ago in time vortex; Son, if you found this then you went through what I did in my past regeneration. You can't be alone traveling. You'll grow as mad as I was and have your decisions blinded. You need someone to guide you through it all and teach you human compaction. You must visit two people I know that can help explain that to you. Go to the early year of 2000 and find Martha Jones. After that in exactly one week there will be an opening to a parallel world that will stay open for two days. Go there and find a woman by the name Rose Tyler."

I nodded, some tears starting to stream down my check and I said "Voice activation off and recordings off."

The hologram disappeared and I went to the monitor and set a course to the year 2010, to look for my father's old companion.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected invasion

When I finished setting the coordinates I didn't expect this to happen; one minute I'm steering and the next the console starts to fire out sparks. I jump back and try to see what was causing it to do this.

When I got closer it threw even more sparks and the Tardis' lights started to go haywire. I started up my sonic and tried to fix it but it made it worse. I went to the doors to see where I was and saw that I was flying over the north side of California in say maybe 1992.

I kept a hold of the doors so I wouldn't fall and I tried to make my way back to the console but the Tardis shook and I went flying towards the doors. They were still open so I went through them and grab hold of one of the door handles.

I pull myself back in and run to the console again. I started to steer it again and dodged a few buildings as I tried to get it back up.

Too bad it had other plans. It started to go down and spin uncontrollably. I looked towards the doors and saw the grounding coming close. So like any normal person I yelled "Piss!" I'm sure my father would have said something like Alones-y or Geronimo.

I fly back onto the railings as the Tardis crashed and I gripped on it. So now the Tardis back walls became the floor and I think you can figure out the rest. Took me a few minutes to realize that since I had my eyes closed.

I started to breathe hard and laugh my head off. I survived my first crash and it was amazing! A big grin spread across my face as I went below the panel and tried to look for something to pull me out.

I was able to find some rope near the wires that was labeled "Ponds." I shrugged as I climbed back up to the railing and threw it over with my other hand.

I climbed up and when I got out I fell to the ground and mumbled "I don't remember the gravity being this tense."

I laid there for a few seconds until I hear someone say "Oh my god are you okay, you look burnt!"

I looked up and saw a woman at the age of 21. She had light brown hair that reached to her lower back and had a black blouse and dark pants.

I stood up and as I did I looked at my clothes and saw they were partially burnt. My coat and suit had some sot and I was missing my right shoe so I could see my black sock.

I coughed from the sudden fresh air and said "Well no, my Tardis crashed and I'm stuck in what date is this?" I wasn't 100% sure on what time I was in.

She looked at me "30th of August 1991" she said. "And your what" she asked, she probably thought I was mad. I would do if I saw someone climb out of a box but then again I'm still iffy on the whole technology thing. "Anyway look I have to get to work but you're okay right" she said.

"No!" I said, I was a bit upset since well I crashed my father's Tardis and I only have a week to meet my father's old companions.

She looked at him. "Hey calm down how about I take you for a tea round the corner in the cafe" she said "I'll buy you a cake" she shrugged.

I was a bit furious since well I stressed out now and plus I never had tea or cake so I have no idea how they taste. I stared at her and said "I don't need cake!"

I then heard another loud spark come from the Tardis. I smiled weakly and said "So cake then?"

She smiled and led me down the street; it was full of so many cars and bikes. I coughed from here and there since the air was starting to pollute from the gas.

She brought me to an old fashion café that I thought I would never bother to ever go to. She orders me some tea and a slice of cake. I drank the tea and spit it out, it tasted like boiled water and nothing else and I didn't dare touch the cake, it was brown and smelled like dirt. Call me picky but still, I like rolls better.

She drank her tea and when she finished a sip she asked "So the Tardis, I'm sure there's someone to fix it."

I nodded and said "Yes, me. I can fix."

She rolled her eyes as I said that and I couldn't help but feel annoyed by it. She went back to her drink I heard a scream and I saw she noticed too since she almost choked on her tea.

I looked behind me and saw a giant silver metal ship hovering above us. People were screaming and running as robotic men were marching down the streets with big black guns.

I sneered, knowing it was the Cyber Men. I got up and so did the lady but instead of running away from them she ran towards them.

I was surprised and yelled as I ran after her "Stop! You don't want to be mixed up in this!"

She laughed and yelled back "And miss all the action!? Hell no!"

She dived behind a bin and grabbed a gun from one of the fallen Cyber Men, Turned out some people were able to go down fighting.

I dived down next to her and said "You don't want to do this. These things are Cyber Men, one of the worst spices out there."

She shook her head and said "Hell no, I'm an officer of the law. I have people to protect and my family."

I looked back at her and saw something in her eyes; it was fear and pride in an odd mix. I nodded and said "Then you'll have to get me inside the ship."

She nodded back as the ship gotten closer and began to drop the Cyber Men off manually instead of teleportation, odd.

She ran and shot down several as she ran inside, I ran after her and I used my sonic to close up the hatch so no other Cyber Men could get out there.

I ran down the hallways, fallowing the trail of destruction and broken Cyber Men. I smiled and bit, this girl has the warrior sprit like I had back when I was kid.

I found her at a door, her back against the wall near it and whispered to me "There's a few in there around a control panel, I think that's what's controlling them."

I nodded with a smile and said "You are brilliant."

She smiled back and went in; she fired at two Cyber Men as I ran in. Turned out there were more in there and I had to think quickly, but I couldn't come up with anything because my right foot hit the ground by the heel and sent me sliding. I kept my balance as the Cyber tried to shot me but either shot each other or by the girl.

I laughed as I stopped and went to the console. I started to shut down the Cyber men and the ship, causing it to go to orbit to allow it to self-destruct.

The girl came in as I was doing it and asked "So then, who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." I said as I flipped some switches, I'm now okay calling myself by my father's name. Besides I couldn't think of any better name that wouldn't sound ridiculous like Professor or Nurse or something.

"But what are you; know a lot about this stuff and frankly the whole Tardis thing isn't exactly human stuff now is it?"

Wow she's good. I nodded and said "Yep, I'm a Timelord, last one actually, not human."

I then heard a clicking sound of a gun and saw she pointed straight at me. Ah C'mon! I just saved earth and now I'm getting _another _gun pointed at my face.

She now had a cold expression and said "No use trusting another life form."

I looked back at her coldly. That was when a Cyber Men with brains exposed on its head grabbed her and dropped her gun. He had his own and pointed it to her head as I pointed my sonic at it.

It was silent until it said with no emotion "Put the sonic device down or this human female will be deleted."

I narrowed my eyes at it and said "No, you let her go before I blow this place with all of us with it."

"Percent chance at 2%" it said "you would not do that."

"Oh really, look up your files on the Doctor."

"Files indicate no records show of any recent dates."

Thought so. He had to be dead for the Tardis to be in on Mt. Olympus. But wait, doesn't that mean there's a moment in time that I meet him? Damnit, this is way too confusing.

I kept my eye on that Cyber Man until I heard a familiar sound behind me. It was the Tardis; it must have fixed itself and found me. But how did it do that without a pilot?

I pointed my sonic past the Cyber Man and used it on a pipe behind it. The pipe exploded and sprayed the Cyber Man with hot steam, causing it to let go of the girl.

I made a quick turn to the Tardis and opened the doors, signaling her to fallow. She didn't hesitate, even though she didn't trust me a few minutes ago.

As I was about to close the doors a flash of light passed me and hit the woman. I stared at her as her body fell to the floor with a thud. The world felt to hold still as I turned around and saw the Cyber Man on the floor, holding its weapon in hand.

I then lost it. I walked straight at it and it said "Repairs fail," it looked up to me and continued "You will not kill. Records show of the Doctor not harming."

"Well I'm not him." I said pretty calmly but oh, I. Am. Absolutely. Livid. I stepped on its torso and bent down to its head. I grabbed hold of the sides of its head and said "I'm his son."

I then put pressure on its torso and pulled its head. It's a matter of seconds when I successfully pulled its head off. Surprisingly there wasn't anything rooting the head to the head, now free.

I kept a hold of the head as I walked back into the Tardis and sonic the panel of the ship as I walked in. I activated the self-destruct.

I kept walking until I tossed the head on a chair and picked the woman. She was lifeless but I felt a pulse, she was barely alive and was holding on for dear life.

I picked her up and went to the staircase that led to the many rooms of the Tardis. I went down several halls until I made it to a white door. I kicked it open and saw it was completely empty of many things.

You see, this is the medical room. It heals you by regenerating the dying cells. It only works with other species than Timelords. When were injured and ready to die, there's way stopping it…

I laid her on the floor, seeing her lifeless body starting to hover a foot of the ground. I nodded and left the room, making my way to the conceal.

I started a course back to earth to drop her off. There is no way I'm losing someone again.

It was several minutes until the Tardis landed and I took her out of the room. We were back in the yard where I crashed.

I looked up to the white house and tried to think she had a family in there, good thing I saved her. She's going to make it, nothing serious but she may feel sore in her back.

She started to stir and I quickly placed her on a bench that was near the back porch. I ran back into the Tardis and turned on the camouflage. I looked at the monitor and saw her turning the corner, trying to find someone or something.

She stared right at me and left. I sighed in relief and sat in a chair behind me. My eyes wonder and I saw the Cyber Men head.

I just stare at it until I decided to stuff it in a box under the conceal. It can't do anything now, it's just a head.

I looked over the monitor, trying to figure where to go now. I know now that I'm not going to either Rose or Martha. Why bother when something bad will happen, like to her. I don't want that to happen to anyone. I'll just keep traveling on my own, until I die.


End file.
